


Desirous

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel teasing him about it, Bottom Husk, Husk is a good kitty, Husk is in heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, Top Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: Husk is in heat, and Angel is there for him.Super short! Just a lazy drabble.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Desirous

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired at four in the morning to type up a quick, spicy drabble of Husk in heat. No regrets.

"Fuck, baby, since when have you ever been this needy?"

"Shut the fuck up."

What a rare and pretty sight this was. Husk on all fours, pawing and kneading at Angel's expensive, silk sheets, tail lashing in excitement. Angel usually liked to take his time when Husk was like this, but right now, giving him that quick, hard fuck he needed sounded pretty damn good. 

When Husky was in heat, he didn't know when to quit, so Angel would have plenty of time to fool around with him the way he wanted to later. 

"Hurry the fuck up," came Husk's desperate, quivering voice, breaths short and heavy as his legs kicked, paws clawing. 

"Patience, baby, I'm lubin' up," Angel chuckled, eyes lidded dangerously as he watched him. He was so needy. He was never needy like this. It was almost always Angel who initiated sex. So, this was an interesting change in pace. 

Smirking, Angel tugged at the leash connected to the pretty black collar around Husk's neck, satisfied in that moan and whine coming from him.  
"Good kitty~" 

Angel shifted so that he was on his knees right behind Husk, running his hands along those thick thighs of his. Damn, if he could stick his head between those thighs and eat Husky out like the delicious snack he was, he would. But Husk was way too impatient for that right now. That being evident in the way Husk's tail lifted and swished to the side to uncover his hole, wet and trembling in heat. 

"Fuckin'- put it in already, dammit!" Husk huffed out impatiently, pushing his face into the pillows and biting, nearly growling. The way Husk was so animalistic during sex really turned him on. He loved when Husk bit him, especially when he was riding that short, thick, barbed cock he had. Husk didn't like to top, but Angel loved his cock, so he compromised with him and dominated him while still technically on top, so it counted, right?

Fuck, he was getting distracted. He'd ride him later. Right now, he had to tend to his needy kitty.

Angel gripped his cock between his fingers as he pushed the tip in Husk's hot, tight hole, taking great satisfaction in the way Husk mewled. Fuck, that was so hot. He tugged at the leash again, hearing Husk growl in response, tail flicking. 

"Aw, baby," he cooed, tilting his head to the side with a smirk, cheeks flushed. He pushed in some more, hearing Husk huff and whine and mewl again. "Is that good? You're so fuckin' desperate, baby, so needy, it's fuckin' perfect."

"Fuck you," Husk panted, bucking his hips back for more of Angel's dick. It wasn't as thick as Husk's, and there were certainly no sharp barbs, but it was long and thin and perfect for jabbing at his prostate. "Oh-!"

Oh, like now. Angel had bottomed out, and the tip of his cock nestled perfectly against that jumble of sensitive nerves deep inside of Husk. Fuck, was he purring? Oh, fuck it, it was so good, so damn good. He ground his hips back, as Angel tugged the leash again and leaned down so he was pressed flush against his back, nibbling with sharp teeth at the back of his neck. 

Husk panted, eyes lidded, drool leaking from his open mouth, teeth still biting down harshly onto some heart shaped pillow. They had barely started and Husk already felt like he had to cum. Shit, no fucking way, no way, no way-

Suddenly Husk was keening, purring and growling loudly, practically vibrating as he came.

"Damn, Husky," Angel breathed, giving a teasing giggle as he ran a hand up and down Husk's spine, relishing in the way he shuddered and moaned beneath his touch. He nipped at the skin beneath his fur. "I barely got in."

"Fuck you-" Husk gasped at that, brows furrowed in hazy pleasure. "Fuck me."

"I'm plannin' to, sweetheart," Angel promised, planting a sweet kiss to the back of his head before sitting up again. He gripped his hips once more, blowing his bangs out of his face before starting a series of thrusts, fast and hard, just how Husk wanted it.

"Oh- fuck, yeah," Husk moaned, claws ripping and tearing at Angel's sheets, burrowing his face into the pillow. 

"Nuh- uh, Husky," Angel scolded, yanking the leash to pull Husk's head up, resulting in an even louder groan. "I wanna hear you, I wanna fuckin' hear everythin'."

"Whatever you fuckin' want, babydoll, just don't fuckin' stop-!" Husk cried out. He yowled as he felt Angel wrap a hand around his cock, stroking him at the same pace of his thrusts. He just came, there was no way- Oh fuck, no way, no way-

Angel's fast and hard thrusts resulted in the sounds of fur and skin slapping against each other, and Angel bit his lip, sounds of his own leaving his lips as he fucked Husk the way he wanted. He gasped and moaned out louder as Husk's hole tightened, and he felt warmth across his hand that was stroking him. 

"Ah, fuck, you came again that fast, kitty?" Angel breathed, petting Husk's matting fur at the top of his head. Husk growled, tail lashing once more, but Angel stopped that with another rough thrust to his prostate. 

"Mm-! Fuck you, fuck you, I love you, fuck, fuck-" Husk rambled, words slurred and shaky.

Angel giggled.  
"Love you too, you brat."

Husk had came twice already, and Angel was starting to get needy. 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't take all the credit for this, because one of my best friends inspired me to type this up!  
> Be sure to follow her on Twitter, her art is amazing! @MudTrash


End file.
